A problem frequently faced by the sales promotion personnel of small business organizations is the production of acceptable visual aids such, for example, as a set of slides illustrating the construction, operation, and advantages of a new product. A presentation of this sort is most effective if produced with photographic finesse, that is, with not merely the slides illustrative of the product itself, but with appropriate title slides, or with multiple image presentation, or with suitable backgrounds, to name but a few possible enhancements. Desirable sophistications are of course known to such personnel, hereafter referred to as the customer, but most of them require extensive and costly photographic laboratory equipment and trained personnel not available to them.